Right By Your Side
by sayan-P
Summary: ONESHOT. Es una tarde calurosa, donde el vacío se intenta llenar con recuerdos, la tristeza se intenta diluir en la alegría del pasado, pero en viento siempre trae sorpresas y palabras de consuelo a quien esté dispuesta a oírlo. Gokú x Milk.


Disclaimer: Bueno... no, no intento engañarlos... ninguno de los personajes de DB, DBZ o DBGT me pertenece, son del gran Master Toriyama... ;; snif, pero mi amor por Goten será eterno! Si! - con Monte Fuji por _background_

RIGHT BY YOUR SIDE

Era un caluroso día de verano, en la montaña Paoz no se escuchaba nada a excepción del suave murmullo de una ocasional ráfaga de viento. La persona junto a la ventana suspiró mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta... mucho silencio... en su casa había demasiado silencio, nada de risas, ni conversaciones que generalmente se podían escuchar. Mientras reprimía sus lágrimas el viento jugaba con su cabello y tuvo que apartar un mechón de su cara. Dolía... el silencio. Sentía el ardor en su garganta y sentía cómo las lágrimas que había tratado de ocultar salían por fin al exterior y rodaban lentamente por sus mejillas... Suspiró nuevamente y una única palabra escapó de sus labios, la misma palabra que repetía día tras día

Gokú...

Milk se esforzó por detener sus lágrimas y tratar de ver nuevamente con claridad el paisaje que ante sí se reflejaba, árboles verdes mecían sus ramas al compás de la brisa, las nubes viajaban lentamente formando figuras, todo era hermoso, pero Milk sabía que no sería ya nunca perfecto, no sin él.

Secó las últimas lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y se infundió ánimos _" ¡Milk, ¡Vamos, no puedes dejar que Gohan te vea así, además, a Gokú no le hubiese gustado"_ terminó sonriendo levemente, era cierto, no podía dejar que Gohan la viese así, el chico ya sufría demasiado culpándose a sí mismo por lo sucedido, no importa cuanto le dijeran los demás que no había sido su culpa, ni cuanto tratara de ocultárselo a su madre, _ella_ lo sabía. Tampoco le hubiese gustado a Gokú, ya que él disfrutaba cuando veía a todos alegres. Milk sonrió una vez más y se llevó una mano a su vientre y lo comenzó a acariciar cariñosamente.

No, al pequeño que llevaba dentro de sí tampoco le gustaría verla llorar, desde hacía un mes que se había enterado de que Gokú no se había ido de su lado por completo; había dejado con ellos un gran tesoro. A ése bebé ella lo amaría tanto como le fuera posible y se mostraría fuerte y feliz, tal y como hubiese hecho su padre. Entonces, Milk tuvo una idea. Quería que el bebé conociese a su padre y ¿ qué mejor forma de hacerlo que a través de fotografías, Aunque no las pudiera ver, ella daba fe de que podría entender las historias maravillosas que encerraban y a ella le ayudarían a recordar tiempos felices.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó y se dirigió a su tocador y de una de las pequeñas gavetas sacó un álbum de fotografías, el que había encontrado tan sólo unos días antes de que el torneo de Cell diera comienzo. Lo tomó cuidadosamente y se dirigió hacia la mecedora de su habitación y se sentó con el álbum entre sus piernas.

¿ Listo?.- preguntó Milk abriendo el libro en sus primeras páginas que inmediatamente mostró fotografías de su boda con Gokú.- Aquí... - comenzó.- están las fotos de cuando me casé con tu papá... Ése día fue el más feliz, tu abuelo corría por todas partes con la cámara de fotografías... - dijo comenzando a reír.- Sin embargo, creo que una de las cosas que más le gustó a Gokú fue el pastel... recuerdo que me puse muy brava con él por comer demasiado... y demasiado rápido.- Milk podía sentir el ardor en su garganta, pero mantuvo firme su voz, pasó unas cuantas páginas y sonrió abiertamente.- Recuerdo éste día, fue cuando nació tu hermano Gohan... fue por fin tu padre el que le dio el nombre... o más bien yo se lo di y él dio su "autorización", nunca logré saber cómo hacía tu abuelo para sacar cámaras de la nada.- volvió a pasar de páginas y de pronto algo rodó a su regazo: una vela de cumpleaños.- Y en éste día Gohan cumplió su primer año, estaba tan emocionada y Gokú se veía tan orgulloso... - dijo riendo y colocando nuevamente la vela arriba de una pequeña inscripción que decía ' primer cumpleaños de Gohan ¡ mi bebé crece demasiado rápido, lo quiero de vuelta!' . Milk llevó la vista un momento hacia la ventana y después de unos segundos la levantó nuevamente, no podía ser, creyó ver una figura en el marco de esta ¿ sería verdad, sin embargo, no vio a nadie

En este picnic te luciste con tu comida Milk.- le susurró una voz por detrás. Milk se quedó helada. Pero ¿ Cómo, ¿ Su tristeza era tal que ya imaginaba cosas?. Volteó y no pudo reprimir una exclamación de sorpresa al toparse con la mirada curiosa y cálida de Gokú quien ahora la saludaba.- ¡ Hola Milk!.

¡ Gokú!.- dijo cayendo de la mecedora de sorpresa

¿, ¿ Te asusté?.- preguntó este, inocentemente

¡ Claro que me asustaste, entrar así... tú que... que.- no pudo evitarlo, su voz se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas

Pero... yo.- comenzó Gokú observando a Milk y tratando de descubrir qué había hecho mal, pero al verla temblar entre sollozos en el suelo se arrodilló y la estrechó en un fuerte abrazo.- No hay porqué llorar.

Pero tú... estás aquí ¿ cómo quieres que no lo haga si hace tres meses que no te veo?.

... - Gokú no pudo decir nada y se limitó a sujetarla con más fuerza.- yo también te extrañé... a los tres.- a esto Milk lo miró con asombro

¿ Tres?... - entonces cayó en cuenta.- ¿ lo sabes, Entonces sabes lo del bebé ¿no es cierto?.

Así es... fue... como un regalo de mi parte, para recordarte que nunca estarás sin mí.

Los ojos de Milk se llenaron de lágrimas, recobrando al mismo tiempo la fiereza perdida desde hace tanto tiempo.

Pues yo en mi lugar debo recordarte que no poseo tan mala memoria como cierta persona...- dijo Milk, sonriendo entre sus ojos anegados de lágrimas... era tan bueno tenerlo cerca... Pero como adivinando sus pensamientos, Gokú la miro tiernamente.

Milk, yo no... - comenzó a decir pero él, sabiendo ya cuáles serían sus palabras se levantó rápidamente y colocó dos de sus dedos sobre sus labios, obligándolos a silenciar lo que iban a pronunciar.

No, no... no hace falta que no digas, lo sé...

Lo siento... - ambos se quedaron mirándose un momento luchando consigo mismo para dejar ir y para nunca ir.

Ambos miraron hacia la ventana de donde entraba una suave brisa que murmuraba palabras, palabras que en aquel momento ninguno de los dos parecía sacar en claro.

Aishiteru... zutto.- comenzó a decir la voz de Gokú en no más de un susurro, mientras su figura, que ahora sujetaba a Milk con fuerza contra su corazón se disipaba entre las ocasiaonales ráfagas de viento.

Lo sé.

A los tres.

Lo sé bien.

**-OWARI-**

_12/07/04_

_1:41 p.m._

_Kami! Oh, Kami! Terminé este pobre fic, si pobre, porque de inofensivo nada... mira que ponerme en los zapatos de mi poco romántico suegro .; y de mi pobre suegra... uf! Mucho para mis neuronas!._

_¿ Qué piensan de éste?... pienso que, para ser de romance no me quedó tan mal... bueno, el lector tiene siempre la última palabra!._

_Nos vemos porque me tengo que meter de lleno en mi próximo proyecto; Yoh/Anna y eso sí que cuesta!_

_Mina- san, Ja mata ne!_


End file.
